memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Regemet
Captain Redding 10:21, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Your articles Hi Regemet. I've just been looking through some of the articles you've made and some of the changes you made to the category pages. I'd like to make some suggestions if I may, just so you know how the pages work. First of all, I placed a ship template (Template:Standard) on your ship pages, if you want to see how it works, see the template's talk page. Second, you don't need to edit the category pages - they automatically change if you place the right categories with the ship/person/place etc. I'll show you one of my ships as an example - USS Pioneer (NCC-723912). On that page, there are the following categories: Category:Federation Starships|P Category:Independence Class Starships|P Category:Federation Battleships|P I'll show you the first two. As the Pioneer is a Federation ship, it is placed into the category of Federation Starships, and the reason for the |P is because thew ship's name begins with the letter P. Same again with Independence Class Starships. Filed by class name, and again the P. If you don't include the |P is goes into the category as a U''' because of the '''USS prefix. In case you need them, I'll put your category edits here. *+Jupiter Class starships. ** USS Miranda (NCC-1806-A) ** USS Montana (NCC-86431-A) *+Ronin Class Starships. ** USS Kurita.¾ ** USS Prospero (NCC-782004). ** USS Routledge (NCC-85441). Commodores * Shanna London One last thing. Make sure you check the case of the letters - upper or lower - as it can get a bit weird. Don't worry if you forget, the rest of us will watch out for it. ::Let me tell you what to do little by little. I don't think you've quite understood it yet. On the Ship Template page is a small box like this: Copy the contents of this box and paste it onto your ship's page. THEN edit the version on your ship's page, not the main template - whatever is altered on the main template is changed on other ship pages, thus screwing them up. PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE TEMPLATES!!! Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry about the Jupiter class page - I've sorted it. As for categories, they go at the bottom of the page (outside the template) and are written like so: Category:Class of Starship If you need any more help, please do let me or one of the admins or another regular user know. If you see the featured users menu on the right, there are seven regulars there. Dave''Subspace Message'' 13:02, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Blocked Have you been blocked recently? The reason is because there has been reports of users been autoblocked and it is suspected to be caused by Siqar (he is recently banned from editing this site for 1 week) who is attempting to hack, so if you have been blocked please tell me ASAP so that Siqar can be stoped. Captain Redding 08:39, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Categorising and Licensing Images Hi everyone, I'm just sifting through all the images, and I've found that a lot of them don't have a category assigned to them. To make images easier to find, and to make sure the pages aren't orphaned, could you all add the following when you upload the pictures: Category:Images To make it even more easier, give the images a category to do with your story, for example, I would upload a picture relevant to my story and give it the following category: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer: Images I will also make a category for pictures from Memory Alpha, so add this to the picture if it is from there: Category:Images from Memory Alpha One final thing - please MAKE SURE you license your pictures, by choosing one of the items from the drop-down menu. Hope your stories are coming along well, Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC)Ca